The subject matter disclosed herein relates photography. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to a photographic stage.
Current photo booths generally limit users to one perspective for photographs produced. They also tend to limit the ability to share photographs with others electronically, produce poor or limited light quality, have few if any monitors to allow for control, produce poor quality images, do not produce social advertising, and are structurally produced as confined spaces that are not very inviting. The limitations of conventional photo booths do not allow their use in producing content for retailers seeking to promote their clothing and accessories using their own customers, nor do they produce images that allow shoppers or home users to evaluate whether a particular article of clothing or an accessory are suitable for purchase or to wear on a given day.